my MR story
by pyrolove14
Summary: Max has to move. but what will he new life have in store? normal no wings. i suck at summeries but pleeze read! my first story. ever. rated T because im paranoid.
1. Moving how fun!

**This is my first story and i really hope it'll be ok. pleez reveiw and go ahead and tell me if it is terrible or not.  
**

*beep beep beep beeeeep beeeeep* "UGH" i groaned. why the heck was my alarm on anyway? I went ahead and sat up in my bed. I can never go back to sleep after I wake up anyway so why keep trying? Oh wait, today is the day were moving to Arizona. Hey, you cant blame me for forgetting? Its seven in the morning! and my head still hasn't cleared up!

I slowly made my way to my closet and just threw some clothes onto the bathroom counter. Grabbing my towel I went to the bathroom and turned on the water. While I waited for the shower to heat up I started to brush my teeth. I could hear Nudge in her room talking to Iggy nonstop about the move. she seemed pretty excited. I guess Iggy was tired of hearing it because i could hear "NUDGE! GEEZ MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Then it got quiet.

Nudge is my sister. She was adopted some time after I was born. She's twelve with dark skin and she has dark hair and big brown eyes. She talkes waaaay to much. That's why her nickname is Motormouth Nudge. Her real name is Monique but she liked Nudge because it rhymed with fudge, her favorite food.

Iggy is my fourteen year old cousin. He came to live with me and my mom, Valencia Martinez, after his parents died in a car accident. Both parents died and Iggy lost his eyesight. He doesn't like to talk about it and he acts like being blind doesn't really bother him. He's really tall and thin, he has strawberry blond hair that's usually spiked and pale blue eyes.

I got in the shower and let the hot water pour down my face. To tell you the truth I didn't really want to move. I have to just leave all my friends behind. I'm going to have to start all over again at a new school, in a new neighborhood, and at different house. I stepped out of the shower, got dressed, and headed down stairs for breakfast. The house look so empty it kinda made me sad. I brushed it away and continued downstairs.

"Mornin' Max" Iggy said through a mouthful of bacon

"morning Ig, Nudge" I said sleepily flopping down in a chair. I looked at Nudge who was looking disgustedly at Iggy. "Nuuudge?" I said waving a hand in front of her face

"oh, sorry. morning Max" she smiled at me then turned towerd Iggy "Your disgusting!"

Iggy just grinned and continued eating

Then mom came in with a box in her hand "morning everyone" she said smiling "You guys ready to go?"

Nudge jumped up "Yea!" she yelled and went upstairs to put on her shoes.

"what about you guys?" she asked looking at Iggy and I

I nodded and Iggy just got up and went to get his stuff.

"Is Iggy ok?" mom asked me putting the box on the counter

"I don't know." I said. But i was going to see what was up later.

Right then Nudge came running down the stairs and flew out the door to the car. "COME ON!" she yelled.

Iggy came down and walked to the car, not saying a word.

I decided to hurry and get my things before Nudge had a heart attack. I was coming out the door when Nudge honked the horn "I'M COMING! GEEZ!" i yelled at her. She just honked the horn again earning a glare from me.

The ride there didn't seem to long considering I slept through most of it.

I woke up to Nudge yelling in my ear "MAX! MAX! were here! come on we have to go check out the house! This is soo cool! I wonder what it will be like! I hope we get our own rooms 'cuz it would be hard to share with you since, ya know we can never agree on anything and it would be- mmrph. I put my hand over Nudges mouth.

"Yea me to Nudge. lets just go check it out" I said, shutting her up.


	2. The house, and the neighbors

**hey guys sorry the last chapter was so short :P this one will be longer :)**

The house was HUGE! In the front was a pathway with little bushes on each side leading up to the steps. It has four columns in front and glass double doors.

"Wow" was all I could say. I hadn't expected something like this.

"Wooow! come on Iggy lets see the inside!" Nudge yelled at Iggy while running through the doors.

"wait up Nudge!" He yelled back before also running into the house.

mom walked up beside me "what do you think?"

"Its amazing mom" I smiled at her

"well come on lets go see the rest" she said starting to walk up to the house.

It looked even bigger inside. When you walk in there's a winding staircase leading up to the second floors balcony thing. (I didn't really know what to call it) To the left was a small room that lead to the Master bedroom. Outside the master bedroom was another staircase that also lead to the second floor. Don't ask me why this house had two staircases leading to the same place but whatever it was still cool. Then there was the kitchen that connected to a small living room. What was going to be the movie room was HUGE! It already had the screen that covered the whole wall up along with the projector, It also had these steps that I think the chairs were going to go on. The hallway from the movie room lead to what will be the exercise room it was a medium sized room with a flat screen on the wall. How could mom afford all this? I had no idea. Upstairs There were four rooms mine, ig's, Nudges, and the guest room. It wasn't to fancy up there and I kinda liked that.

My room was the biggest besides mom's. Iggy's and Nudges were about the same size and the guest room was pretty small.

"Max, Nudge Ig! come on were going to meet the neighbors!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

**Fang's POV**

I was in my room on the computer when I heard the doorbell ring. I heard my mom open it and start talking to whoever it was. "FANG, ANGEL, GAZZY! come down here!"

I really didn't feel like getting up but then Angel burst into my room "Fang the new neighbors are here come on!"

"ok. coming" I said and she ran out and down stairs.

"great just what we need more stuck up rich- FANG!" my mom interrupted my mumbling "sorry! coming!" i yelled walking downstairs

downstairs I saw a hispanic looking woman talking to mom, Gazzy was talking to a tall, thin, pale guy. No doubt about bombs. But it kinda freaked me out how interested he seemed to be. All we need is another Pyromaniac in the neighborhood. Then there was Angel who was talking to a african american girl who looked to be around twelve. She was talking nonstop about something and Angel would just nod occasionally. The TV was on and on the couch all i could see was the top of someones head.

"Fang these are the new neighbors" mom said gesturing to everyone. "Iggy" she gesturing to the tall pale guy. he just nodded and wouldn't look me in the eye. What was that about? "Nudge" she said gesturing to the African American girl she waved at me "and Max" she gestured to the person on the couch.

Max looked at me "hey" she said. I just nodded. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was tall and thin, but curvy. She looked bored

"what? can't talk?" she said sarcasitcly

"hello" I said trying to keep my eyes on her beautiful face

she rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV. I went to sit By her on the couch.

"what school are you going to go to?" I asked

she shrugged "not sure yet. were going to decide by next week though"

i looked back at the TV "oh"

"alright guys come on lets head home" Max's mom said said standing up " thanks for having us" she

"no problem you guys can come by whenever you want" my mom said smiling

"you have to come over tomorow!" Nudge said

"can I mom?" Angel asked

"Its fine with me" she said "i think everyone should go"

"Come over whenever. we wont be doing much so we'll be there" Max's mom said

"alright see you guys later" she smiled

there was a chorus of byes then they left. i went back upstairs and got back to my computer.

a few minutes later I heard a knock on the door "come in" i said as Angel opened the door

"how do you like the new neighbors?" she asked looking at me with big blue eyes

"they're alright i guess" i said thinking about Max again. i couldn't stop thinking about her since she left

"You like her don't you?" she asked looking at me inocently

"like who?" i said hoping she would drop it

"Max. I know you like her. You look at her differently." she looked down at her hands "you like her alot"

"no i don't Angel. I barely know her anyway" I said trying not to glare at her

"but she's nice. and she's pretty" she looked up at me again

"just because a girl is pretty doesn't mean there automaticaly a great person" i said then my phone started ringing. I looked at the ID. It was lissa.

"why do you like lissa anyway?" Angel asked

"get out Angel I have to do something" i winked and Angel looked up at me and smiled before skipping out of my room

"hello?" i said into the phone

"hey Fangy"

"hi lissa" i said trying not to groan

"you know there's a dance coming up and i was wondering if you would go with me" I rolled my eyes. Geez her voice was so annoying

"I can't go i have some family things i have to do" wow what a great excuse nice one Fang.

"awww come on Fangy you never go to the dances!" she squeeled

"i said no. I have to go Ill see you tomorow"

she sighed "alright Fangy bye bye!"

"bye" i said and hung up

i sighed tomorow was going to be a looong day


	3. Fang has a girfriend? whhhaaaat?

**Agh! sorry i lied about it being longer but something came up. :P but anyway heres chapter 3! (btw Max, Iggy, Fang are 17, Nudge and Gazzy are 15 and Angel is 12.)  
**

**Max POV**

I was laying on my bed just staring peacefully at my ceiling when Nudge burst through the door "OMG Max! the neighbors are so great! I thought they were going to be, ya know, like our old ones. All snobby and slutty and stuff but there actually really cool! Angel is sooo sweet! I can't wait for her to come over! Gazzy seems a lot like Iggy" she stopped for a second and took a breath then made a face " But that could be really bad. but its also good Iggy has a friend here."

"Nudge would you shut up! please." that's right I DO have manners

"sorry" she looked down. damn now I felt bad

**"**Its fine Nudge. and yes I like the new neighbors-" I stopped when i saw Nudges face

"what?"

"You probably like ONE of them in particular" she wiggled her eyebrows

"Oh please! I do not like Fang! besides I don't even know him." I glared at her

"well you have to admit he is HOT." she said. I thought about it. sure he was handsome with his jet black emo styled hair, beautiful dark eyes, muscular bo- WHAT AM I DOING? I DO NOT like him!

"Maaaax" Nudge said tearing me out of my thoughts

"I don't like him. Now get out." I glared

"OOOH so you DO think he's hot?"

"NO! NOW GET OUT!" I yelled

"fine, fine sheesh." she gave me a look before walking out of my room humming

"ugh" I moaned

there is no way I could like Fang. I just met him! i don't even know the guy! sure he's good looking and all but he probably has a girlfriend anyway.

"Stop thinking about him Max" I mentally told myself. I tried thinking about what I wanted my room to look like but it always went back to Fang. So I decided to go to bed. For once i kinda Wanted to go to go back to school.

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. The ID said LISSA.

"Ugggggh" I groaned. could she not leave me alone for more than a few seconds? Geez!

"hello" I said groggily

"hey Fangy baby! sorry did I wake you up?" she squeaked

"yea. so mabey this could wait till later?" I said wishing I could just hang up

she ignored me "so when do you want me to come over?"

"I don't know. around lunch?" I said

"KK! Bye Fangy! see you later!"

"uh, bye" I said. closing the phone and flopping down onto my bed again i remembered something.

"ah crap" I said. Max was coming over today. and something tells me the two just wont get along.

LATER

I was watching TV on the couch when the door bell rang. I got up but Angel beat me to it.

"Hi Angel!" Lissa's annoyingly high-pitched voice said

"um...Hi." Angel said "Fang! Lissa's here!" she said and walked off

"Oh joy" I heard Gazzy say next to me. I elbowed him and got up

"Fangy!" Lissa sqealed hugging me around the neck

she was in a tight, hot pink tank top with short jean skirts and her red hair tied into a high ponytail.

"Hi Lissa" I said trying not to sigh

"wacha wanna do today?" she asked

"I invited some friends over" I said and I could see her face drop a little

"are they from school?" she asked

"Their the new neighbors" I said

"oh. OK." she said

we walked back to sit on the couch and started to watch TV. I was dreading Having Max over now.

**Max POV**

"Max come on!" we were about to go to the neighbors again

"coming! just a second!" I yelled back. I threw on a black and red tank top, black skinny jeans, my red converse, and put my hair into a sloppy ponytail. Grabbing my sweatshirt I walk down stairs

Nudge rang the door bell then took a step back rocking back and forth.

Fang answered the door "hey"

"Hi Fang!" Nudge said "where's Angel?'

"In the living room" he took a step back so we could come in. He looked well...stunning. His hair was kinda messy and he had on a black shirt, jeans, and converse. you could see His muscles through his shirt. I tried really hard not to stare at him.

we stepped in and I saw a flash of red hair on the couch "who's that?" I asked

"Lissa. My...girlfriend." he hesitated before saying girlfriend.

"oh" I said

" Max...um just heads up. she can be a little-" " Fangy!" I heard a high-pitch voice yell. then a very perky looking girl in a tight hot pink tank top and a mini skirt came bouncing in. she looked at me and went strait to Fang putting her arm around him.

"who's this?" she said. her voice lowered a bit

"This is Max." Fang said. and I swear i saw him smile but I wasn't sure it was gone so quickly

she just looked at me. "can I talk to you a second Fangy?" I almost gagged. Fangy? seriously? He gave me a pained look and I put a thumbs up sign. He glared and walked with her into the kitchen.

I couldn't help but snicker. But Fang had a girlfriend? not that I care but why her of all people? *sigh* life's just not fair

Fang came back into the living room with Lissa hanging on to him. Fang was looking At me as if to say "help me!" but i just smiled and shook my head. I already felt so comfortable around Fang. But I just met him yesterday, sometimes I confuse even me.

Lissa said something to Fang and he looked at me then walked to the living room. Lissa walked over to me.

"you better not try to steal Fang from me." she said glaring. Wow way to get to the point there

"or what Lissa? I don't like him like that anyway." I glared right back and she winced

"good then stay away from him." she huffed

"you can't keep me away from him." i kept glaring. she took a step back

"sure I can" she said an walked off. she glared back at me but then tripped and fell.

I laughed "smooth"

"shut up" she growled. she got up fixed her shirt and stuck out her chest then walked into the living room. she plopped down on Fang's lap then glared at me i mouthed 'bitch' and she opened her mouth to say something but then noticed Angel sitting there and closed it. I motioned for Gazzy to come over by me.

"you wana help me freak Lissa out?" i wispered

his face lit up "yea"

"good come here." I said and we walked into the kitchen

we walked back into the living room and i plopped down in a chair. I scratched my nose to tell Gazzy to start plan 'freak Lissa out'

He went and sat down next to Lissa who had gotten off Fang's lap. "Heeeey" he said

she looked at him "uh...hi"

he scooted closer and sniffed her hair. He smiled really big "you smell good." he said in a weird voice

"th-thanks" Lissa said. she looked weireded out

he stared at her chest. She started looking very uncomfortable. I looked a Fang who was grinning slightly. He looked at me and I looked quickly away.

he scooted a lot closer to her. Then just stared at her face "I like you"

"um...hey Fang Im gona go get some water I'll be back in a sec." she got up quickly and walked away

I snickered. "good job Max" Iggy laughed "nice Gaz"

I looked at Fang who just nodded smiling.

"Fangy!" Lissa yelled " can you c'mere a sec?"

Fang groaned and I laughed.

he walked into the kitchen and I followed a little bit after he went in. yes I know eavesdropping is wrong but i didn't really care at the time

"what is wrong with your brother?" she sqeeked "I know im beautiful but that's just plain creepy!"

i rolled my eyes. full of yourself much? Fang shrugged. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"I bet that bitch Max told him to do it" she sneered

Fang went stiff. he opened his mouth to say something but I cut in "why don't you just leave Lissa" I glared "It's not like anyone wants you here anyway"

I walked through the doorway and stood right in front of her. "shut up bitch" she spat "you don't know what you talking about"

"why don't you make me?" i glared and she gulped

she stepped forward and slapped me. she actually slapped me! this would not end well.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" she yelled

I punched her in the stomach and she fell to the floor. "slut" i spat and walked out. There was so much I wanted to say to her. but i decided against it.

I went to sit on the couch. Lissa came out breathing heavily and holding onto Fang. i smiled at her and she glared at me. she let go of Fang and walked towards the door but Iggy tripped her "oops" he said innocently as she fell for the second time today. I laughed and she glared at me. then stomped out the door.

Fang came over to me "remind me not to get on your bad side"I just smiled

LATER

I was laying in bed listening to critical acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold and staring at the ceiling. I LOVED this song. It's my favorite at the moment.

I would have to decide what school I was going to go to school by tomorrow. I was to tired to think about it though and found myself falling asleep as bittersweet memories by Bullet for My Valentine came on.


End file.
